Tão iguais, tão diferentes
by acrcarvalho
Summary: Julie Black era uma garota forte, decidida e de muita personalidade, mas desde que chegou a Hogwarts no 3º ano muitas coisas mudaram em sua vida, ela logo ficou famosa devido a má fama de seu pai, Sirius, entre outras coisas. Três anos depois as coisas continuam a mudar, e um sentimento estranho em relação ao seu grande amigo Harry Potter vem crescendo cada vez mais dentro dela, ma


Capítulo 1  
Introdução

_Era mais um verão na casa dos Weasleys, o que para Harry eram os melhores verões, já que ele estava acostumado a passar seus verões trancado na rua dos Alfeneiros. Faltava uma semana para o início das aulas e todos os Weasleys estavam ansiosos com a chegada da irmã de Arthur.  
-O nome dela é Helen, ela é a irmã mais nova do papai. Ela se mudou há 12 anos para os EUA para trabalhar, ela é curandeira - Rony explicava a Harry sobre sua tia que chegaria a qualquer minuto.  
-Ela tem filhos não tem?- perguntou Hermione curiosa - Eu escutei a sua mãe falando algo assim com a Gina.  
-É ela tem filhos sim, um garoto e uma garota, eles vão entrar em Hogwarts eu só não sei em qual ano.  
Harry ouvia tudo isso sem realmente prestar atenção pois seus pensamentos estavam totalmente focados em Sirius Black que aparentemente era um verdadeiro motivo de preocupação.  
Rony abrira a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta pelo Senhor Weasley, que trazia ao seu lado uma mulher baixinha e magra de cabelos curtos e acaju e olhos cor de mel, eles pareciam estar tendo uma conversa realmente engraçada pelo sorriso no rosto dos dois.  
-Molly  
-Helen - a senhora Weasley correu para abraçar a cunhada, que logo depois foi abraçar todos os sobrinhos.  
-Rony, nossa como você cresceu, não esperava te ver __**tão**__ alto assim. – disse ela, fazendo Rony corar um pouco.  
-Hermione Granger – apresentou-se Hermione dando um abraço em Helen.  
-E você deve ser Harry Potter certo? É incrível a semelhança com o seu pai  
-Você conheceu meus pais?  
-A sim – ela disse isso com um sorriso alegre nos lábios – eu e sua mãe éramos bastante amigas.  
Sem saber o motivo Harry sentiu-se bem ao ouvir isso, qualquer coisa que o lembrasse dos pais sempre o fazia se sentir bem._

_-E as crianças?- Harry ouviu a senhora Weasley perguntar, o acordando de seus pensamentos.  
-Eles só vem no final da semana. Vão direto para Hogwarts, eles quiseram se despedir dos amigos sabe? Foi realmente duro pra eles ter que se mudar assim. – a ultima frase foi dita com uma certa tristeza em sua voz.  
A semana passou bem rápida e logo chegou o dia de ir para Hogwarts. Depois de despedidas calorosas e de mil promessas que sempre escreveriam para a senhora Weasley, eles embarcaram no trem.  
A chuva caia fortemente do lado de fora, o que dificultava a passagem pelos trilhos. Há quase uma hora eles havima deixado a estação King Cross e devido a chuva ainda não haviam chegado a Hogwarts. Depois de mais uma hora eles finalmente chegaram, a viagem teria sido tranqüila se o trem não tivesse sido invadido por dementadores e Harry não tivesse desmaiado, e isso não saia de sua cabeça.  
-Harry tenta não pensar nisso, vai – pediu Hermione  
-É cara, não liga pra esses idiotas não – disse Rony se referindo a Draco Malfoy e seus amigos na mesa da Sonserina, que riam a todo o momento olhando para Harry.  
-Tá bom, eu vou tentar – disse Harry pouco animado.  
-Atenção! Atenção! E bem-vindos a mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts. – Dumbledore estava com a barba e os cabelos maiores e uma aparência incrivelmente sadia – Antes de apreciarmos o nosso maravilhoso banquete vamos iniciar a seleção das casas para os alunos novos.  
A seleção foi feita normalmente e sempre que um aluno ia para determinada casa, os outros alunos na mesa aplaudiam e davam espaço ao novo membro da casa.  
-Ainda bem que já acabou porque eu estou morrendo de fome. – disse Rony um tanto impaciente._

_-Agora peço mais um minuto da atenção de vocês, por favor – a cara de revolta dos alunos famintos era inevitável – Todos os anos, Hogwarts recebe alunos novos e em geral são primeiranistas, porém dessa vez teremos uma coisa que não é muito comum acontecer. Esse ano nós receberemos alunos transferidos e de anos diferentes. – a reação de surpresa em todos os alunos logo foi notada. – Eu peço que vocês que serão companheiros de turmas e de casas desses novos alunos os ajudem a se adaptar aos costumes da escola, e que, principalmente, tratem todos com muito respeito. Filch, por favor, traga os novos alunos.  
Então as portas do salão principal se abriram e revelaram um garoto bem alto e de porte atlético com cabelos bem negros e olhos cor de mel, Harry teve a impressão de ouvir alguns suspiros das garotas, mas voltou sua atenção à porta ao enxergar quem estava ao lado dele, uma menina baixinha de longos e brilhantes cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul acinzentado enigmático. Seus olhares se cruzaram e Harry pode sentir uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo boa em seu estômago . Eles começaram a caminhar em direção ao chapéu seletor, ele ia um pouco a frente com passos firmes e largos, ela ia um pouco atrás com passos também firmes, mas com um certo charme._

_-Este é o senhor Clarck Gallagher e ele será aluno do 4º ano - disse Dumbledore enquanto Clarck se sentava no banquinho.  
- Griffinória – o chapéu mal tinha tocado na cabeça do menino e já tinha dado a resposta. Ouviu-se uma grande festa na mesa da Griffinória e Clarck foi se sentar lançando um olhar encorajador a irmã que sorria para ele.  
-Esta é a senhorita Julie Gallagher e ela será aluna do 3º ano - ela já estava sentada quando Dumbledore terminou a frase.  
O chapéu pensou um pouco e por fim disse "Griffinória". Mais festa na mesa da Grffinoria e Julie foi se sentar ao lado de Hermione que havia guardado o lugar para ela e exatamente em frente ao garoto que tinha batido seus olhos assim que as portas se abriram._

Fazia três anos que isso tudo havia acontecido e ela ainda lembrava perfeitamente de cada detalhe. Enquanto ela estava arrumando as malas, resolveu se deitar um pouco em sua cama e olhar para o teto de seu quarto, perdida em seus pensamentos. O calor era insuportável e o pequeno ventilador não dava conta do tremendo calor que fazia. Riu sozinha ao encarar o pequeno ventilador, um ventilador em uma casa de bruxos era a coisa mais estranha do mundo! Mas para ela que havia sido criado com trouxas, estudado em escolas de trouxas e que viveu tantos anos como uma trouxa isso era a coisa mais normal do mundo e ela nunca abandonaria seus hábitos. Não era porque estava em um país diferente e estudando em uma escola de bruxos, que ela ia deixar de usar as roupas de trouxa que ela sempre usou e sempre gostou e nem ia abandonar as pequenas coisas do mundo trouxa que ela tanto gostava, principalmente a tecnologia.  
-Helen qual é o problema? Você já tinha concordado, disse que estava de acordo.- seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma discussão que se iniciava no andar de baixo.  
-É eu tinha concordado, mas eu pensei melhor e não acho uma boa ideia, Sirius. Além de ser perigoso pra você, você vai colocar a vida deles em risco.- "ah não! De novo não!" resmungou ela baixinho em seu quarto, se levantando da cama para tentar dar um fim nessa discussão.  
-Você acha mesmo que eu colocaria a vida da minha própria filha e do meu afilhado em risco? Pelo amor de Deus, Helen, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. – antes que sua mãe pudesse sequer abrir a boca, ela gritou bem alto das escadas:  
-PAI, AS MINHAS MALAS JÁ ESTÃO FEITAS SÓ FALTAM AS SUAS.  
-Tá bom filha, eu já to indo. – respondeu-lhe o pai e logo voltou-se para Helen- Tá vendo como ela está empolgada?! Não se preocupe Helen, tudo vai dar certo.  
-Por Merlin, vocês dois ainda vão me enlouquecer! Tudo bem, podem ir. – dando-se por vencida enfim - Mas fique sabendo que a responsabilidade por qualquer coisa é completamente sua!

-Não vou te desapontar, eu prometo. – Ao perceber que a discussão havia acabado, Julie voltou para o seu quarto com um sorriso nos lábios e pode jurar ver o pai dar o mesmo sorriso antes de se virar.

Era incrível como eles eram parecidos, não só na aparência física onde a semelhança era absurda, mas também no modo de agir, de pensar e os dois tinham a capacidade incrível de fazer sua mãe ceder, o que era uma coisa extremamente difícil. Desde que ela descobriu que tinha um pai a sua vida começou a se encaixar perfeitamente, quer dizer ela sempre soube que tinha um pai é claro, mas ela achava que seu pai era John Gallagher, o pai de seu irmão, John havia morrido quando ela tinha 3 anos de idade e ele morava em outro país, por isso ela nunca soube o que era ter um pai de verdade. Julie sempre foi bem diferente do resto de sua família e é claro que ela achava isso estranho, ela não se parecia muito com a mãe e muito menos com o pai, totalmente diferente de seu irmão que era a cópia perfeita de seu pai e tinha todo jeito da mãe. Helen era ruiva e John e Clarck eram morenos e de onde vinham os cabelos loiros **tão** brilhantes que ninguém na família parecia ter? E os olhos, Helen tinha olhos cor de mel e Clarck também e John tinha olhos castanho escuros, como ela havia nascida com olhos **tão** azuis assim? Sua mãe sempre dava a desculpa de que ela havia puxado uma parte distante da família, mas no momento em que viu Sirius todas as suas duvidas foram respondidas. Ele tinha os mesmos traços, o mesmo nariz fino, a boca desenhada, os mesmos olhos azul-acinzentados, e o cabelo havia sido puxado de sua avó paterna. Mas ela podia dizer que havia herdado a baixa estatura e as sardas que teimavam em pipocar pelo seu nariz, colo e costas de sua mãe. Mas a semelhança com Sirius ia além do físico, sua mãe sempre foi calma, paciente e responsável assim como seu irmão e ela não tinha nada a ver com isso, era agitada, de personalidade bem forte, brincalhona e tinha um jeito de moleca inconfundível e perceber essas mesmas características em seu pai era extremamente confortante.

Ainda lembra-se com exatidão de como a notícia caiu em seu colo como uma bomba.

_Era seu primeiro ano na Inglaterra e em Hogwarts. Lembra-se que todos estavam tensos com a fuga do perigoso prisioneiro Sirius Black de Azkaban. Lembra-se daquela visita aparentemente pacífica ao povoado de Hogsmeade com os novos amigos Harry, Ron e Hermione. Harry não tinha permissão para a excursão, então havia fugido sob a sua capa de invisibilidade. Julie, que nunca havia visto uma capa assim antes, achou a de Harry o máximo e se divertia brincando sob a capa junto com ele. Foi quando a conversa de alguns professores com a dona do bar Três Vassouras interrompeu abruptamente as brincadeiras. Eles falavam do tal Sirius Black, e também de Harry Potter. Foi o suficiente para Harry, ainda sob a capa, correr para dentro do bar para ouvir o resto da conversa. Como ela estava junto com ele, não podia simplesmente sair da capa sem ser vista, então Harry a agarrou pelo braço e a levou junto com ele. _

_- Harry, não sei se é uma boa ideia. – ela ainda tentou argumentar. _

_-Shhh! Vão nos ouvir. Eu preciso entender o motivo desse cara me perseguir. – diante disso ela não tinha mais argumentos. Ela sabia que Black estava atrás de Harry e o que o prisioneiro queria com o amigo não era coisa boa. No lugar de Harry ela faria exatamente o mesmo, então acompanhou o amigo na loucura que estavam cometendo. _

_Os dois entraram na sala do andar de cima antes que a porta se fechasse. Estavam lá a professora Minerva, o primeiro ministro da magia Cornélio Fudge e a Madame Rosmerta, dona do Três Vassouras. _

_- Mas me conte, Minerva! O que Black tem a ver com Harry Potter? – a Madame quis saber. _

_- Ah, Rosmerta, você lembra que Sirius e James eram muito amigos, não lembra? – como a amiga consentiu, a professora continuou – Pois bem, ele era o único que sabia aonde os Potter se escondiam, e foi ele quem levou você-sabe-quem até eles. _

_- Por Merlin! Quanta maldade! _

_- Pois é, e ele ainda assassinou o amigo Peter Pettigrew. – Completou o ministro. _

_- Pettigrew? Quem era esse? – quis saber Rosmerta._

_- Um menino baixinho e gordinho que vivia atrás do James e do Sirius. – A professora McGonagall disse. _

_- Black não só matou o amigo, mas também o destroçou. Um dedo, foi tudo o que sobrou dele. – Disse o ministro provocando um misto de espanto e horror em Madame Rosmerta._

_- E além disso – continuou Minerva – Sirius Black foi, e ainda é, padrinho de Harry Potter. _

_Julie reparou que Harry ainda segurava seu braço, que a essa altura já deveria estar ficando roxo tamanha era a força que o menino aplicava causada pela tensão da descoberta. Ela podia imaginar como Harry se sentia. Descobrir que um assassino perigoso está atrás de você, logo depois descobrir que este é, de certa forma, responsável pela morte de seus pais e ainda por cima seu padrinho é demais para um garoto de 13 anos de idade. Julie pegou a mão de Harry que estava em seu braço numa tentativa de acalmá-lo. Olhou pra ele com olhos de compreensão e pode ver as duas lágrimas que escorriam pelos cantos dos olhos. Ela o guiava para a porta com cautela para que não fossem notados, quando uma nova informação na conversa chamou sua atenção. _

_- E isso não é tudo, Rosmerta. – disse Fudge – Você lembra da irmã de Arthur Weasley? Helen Weasley. _

_- Sim! Ela era muito amiga de Lily. Correto? – A essa altura Julie teve um péssimo pressentimento. O que sua mão tinha a ver com essa história toda? Harry a olhava com o mesmo ar de espanto e incompreensão. _

_- Exatamente! – disse a professora McGonagall – Elas eram muito amigas já que Lily namorava James e Helen namorava Sirius nos tempos de Hogwarts. Apesar de Lily e James terem se casado, Helen e Sirius acabaram se separando e ela se casou com outro homem e mudou-se para a Irlanda. Todos sabiam que os dois se gostavam muito, mas não conseguiam se entender de jeito nenhum. Um ano após o casamento de Helen, ela e Sirius se reencontraram no casamento de James e Lily. A paixão entre os dois ainda era evidente, então eles acabaram tendo um caso as escondidas. _

_- Então Black também está atrás de Helen? – Madame Rosmerta levava as mãos à boca, tamanha era sua surpresa. _

_- Não, minha amiga. É pior. – continuou a professora – A essa altura Helen já tinha um filho. Porém como resultado dessa aventura amorosa, Helen acabou engravidando de Sirius. _

_- Por Merlin! Helen Weasley tem um filho com Sirius Black e que está perdido por aí? – perguntou Rosmerta. _

_- Eles de fato têm um filho, mas ele não está de perdido. – disse Minerva – Ele, ou melhor, ela está aqui conosco, em Hogwarts. Julie Gallagher é filha de Sirius Black. _

Três anos depois e ela ainda se lembra de como se sentiu ao receber aquela notícia. O chão sumiu de seus pés por alguns instantes, e se não fosse por Harry ela jamais teria conseguido chegar até a porta de saída. Os amigos foram fundamentais nesse momento. Hermione, o primo Ron e até mesmo Harry, que já tinha problemas suficientes pra se preocupar, confortaram-na e a ajudaram a passar por esse momento conturbado. A relação com sua mãe, que já não era das melhores, se transformou numa catástrofe anunciada. Toda a sua vida fora perfeitamente orquestrada em torno de uma mentira. Era uma sensação de não pertencer ao seu próprio mundo. Por fim, o saldo se converteu em positivo. Sirius não era o vilão da história, como, infelizmente, muitos pensavam. Acusado e preso injustamente, ele viveu anos de agonia e tortura psicológica em Azkaban. Mas nem isso apagou o grande homem que, agora, ela conhecia.

- Caramba, eu vou me atrasar.- disse ao olhar o relógio e ver que já eram 15:00, e às 15:30 ela e seu pai iriam buscar Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros para dar inicio à sua viagem de verão. Tirou a blusa e o short que estava vestindo e foi direto para o banho porque de uma maneira inexplicável a ansiedade já começava a lhe incomodar.

Eram exatamente 15:20 e todas as suas coisas já estavam prontas, a mala com roupas para viagem e também para o resto do ano em Hogwarts estava junto com os livros e a gaiola de Edwiges. Pensar que só voltaria a encarar aquela casa de novo no próximo verão era reconfortante, e esse ano ele teria as melhores férias de sua vida, já que seriam ao lado de Sirius seu padrinho e Julie a filha dele que tinha se tornado uma amiga incrível nesses últimos 3 anos. Nossa, 3 anos já se passaram desde que ela havia entrado em Hogwarts e ele ainda se lembrava exatamente como tudo havia acontecido. Desde então Julie se juntou a ele, Hermione e Ron que era seu primo, e passou a fazer parte de tudo que eles passavam juntos, e quanta coisa já passaram. Depois dos trágicos acontecimentos do último ano e da volta de Voldemort eles precisavam mesmo de férias. Harry sabia perfeitamente que ele não seria o único a lembrar dos acontecimentos do ano passado com uma certa dor. Julie e Cedrico se aproximaram bastante na Copa Mundial de Quadribol no ano passado. O interesse dele pela garota era notório. Cedrico fazia de tudo para estar perto dela sempre que possível, e em Hogwarts essa proximidade só aumentou. Logo os dois estavam namorando, o que deixou a amiga bem dividida durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Ela apoiava o namorado e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Harry gostava de Cedrico, mas não conseguia entender porque sentia o estômago revirar toda vez que os via juntos. Convenceu-se de que era uma forma de carinho, cuidado com a amiga que era também filha de seu padrinho. Sirius, por sua vez, não pode deixar de cumprir o papel de pai ciumento, e pediu a Harry que 'ficasse de olho' em Julie e Cedrico. Pelo fim trágico que o relacionamento deles teve, Harry sabia que Julie também deveria estar bastante abalada.

Um barulho de carro estacionando na frente da casa dos Dursley chamou sua atenção fazendo-o acordar de sua viagem. Já eram 15:40, mas não poderia ser Sirius, não num carro trouxa, não com ...  
DING DONG  
A campainha havia tocado e Harry correu para a porta, mas antes que terminasse de descer as escadas tio Walter já havia aberto a porta.  
-Pois não?  
-Boa tarde, eu procuro...- seus olhos avistaram alguém descendo as escadas atrás do grande homem que havia aberto a porta – Harry! Como você cresceu! Como está?  
Harry já se dirigia com um sorriso e todas as suas coisas a porta quando o tio Walter perguntou  
- Você conhece esse homem?  
-Claro, ele é meu padrinho. – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto correndo pra cumprimentar Sirius – E eu estou indo viajar com ele.

-Viajar? Como assim? – disse tio Walter inconformado - Você acha que pode sair assim a hora que quer sem nem ao menos pedir permissão?!  
- Você não pediu permissão a ele Harry? – perguntou Sirius preocupado  
- É claro que eu pedi – respondeu Harry muito calmo – ele que não prestou atenção e não me ouviu como sempre.  
- Então se você já tinha avisado vamos logo – disse a Harry e se dirigindo ao tio Walter disse – eu sou o padrinho do Harry, ele passará o resto do verão comigo e depois irá direto para Hogwarts. Pode deixar que eu cuidarei muito bem dele.  
O tom arrogante na voz de Sirius estava começando a irritar o tio Walter  
-E quem você pensa que é para levar o moleque assim? Ele vai ficar aqui e não vai a lugar algum com ... – mas antes que o tio Walter pudesse terminar de falar Sirius já apontava a varinha para o seu peito.  
- Esse moleque é meu afilhado e ele vai comigo entendeu ?!  
-Perfeitamente - respondeu o tio Walter que só tinha olhos para a varinha de Sirius.  
-Ótimo! Vamos Harry, o carro está na outra esquina. – e assim começaram a andar em direção ao carro de Sirius.  
-Você foi ótimo! – elogiou Harry  
- Que nada, ele ia te deixar sair de qualquer jeito, Eu só quis assustá-lo pra que ele pensasse duas vezes antes de tratar assim daqui pra frente. – disse Sirius enquanto eles chegavam ao carro. Assim que pararam ao lado do porta malas, Julie saiu do banco do carona. Harry a achou radiante de encontro aos fortes raios de Sol que iluminavam seus cabelos, fazendo com que parecessem ainda mais claros. Ela usava um leve vestido de verão branco que mal parecia tocar na sua pele. Era inevitável não notar as mudanças nela, seu corpo havia ganhado novas curvas nos lugares certos e seu rosto tinha um certo brilho diferente, um ar de ingenuidade misturado com curiosidade.

- Harry – disse ela dando-lhe um carinhoso abraço que ele retribuía, era impossível não notar as mudanças nele também, ele estava pelo menos uns 7 centímetros mais alto, seus músculos haviam crescido consideravelmente e seu rosto estava com um aspecto mais másculo do que nunca – eu senti tantas saudades! E como você está?  
- Eu também senti saudades! Estou bem, e você?  
- Melhor – ela respondeu com um sorriso um tanto quebrado, mas logo mudou a expressão para uma mais alegre quando viu suas malas.  
- Vamos logo! Eu não quero perder nem mais um segundo – e com a mesma empolgação ela entrou no banco de trás do carro puxando Harry para dentro junto com ela.

- Papai, eu vou aqui atrás com o Harry.  
- Tudo bem então. Estão prontos? – a animação na voz de Sirius era muito clara para qualquer um  
- Sim! – eles responderam quase em uníssono e Sirius deu partida no carro.  
- Eu nem imaginava que vocês iriam me buscar de carro, eu nem imaginava que você sabia dirigir. – disse Harry um pouco depois de o carro dar partida, observando a curva perfeita que Sirius acabara de fazer.  
-E eu não sei – respondeu Sirius com um sorriso no rosto – esse carro está enfeitiçado, ele dirigi sozinho pra onde eu quero e é capaz de fazer viagens que levariam uma hora em 10 minutos. Além disso ele fica invisível, entre outras coisas que eu e o Arthur acrescentamos. Nós achamos melhor viajar no meio dos trouxas Harry, ir para um lugar afastado e onde só tenham trouxas despistaria qualquer indesejável, entende?  
- Entendo. – disse Harry – E para onde nós vamos?  
- Porthcurno – foi Julie quem respondeu – fica em Cornualha, ao sul, e tem ótimos lugares por lá. – seus olhos brilhavam ao pensar em ir à praia de novo – Quanto tempo até lá pai?  
- Quase uma hora, querida.

Parecia uma eternidade mais valeria a pena. Ela mal se lembrava quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que entrara num mar de verdade, sentira o gosto do sal nos seus lábios, o cheiro da maresia em seus cabelos e as milhares de sensações provocadas em seu corpo pelas ondas. Quando ela morava na Califórnia ela ia à praia quase todos os dias, sua casa era praticamente em frente à praia, então ela e os amigos trouxas sempre pegavam ondas por lá. Na Califórnia o Sol aparecia na maior parte do ano, muito diferente de Londres. Como ela tinha saudades daquele lugar.  
A viagem seguiu em um calmo silêncio que era interrompido vez ou outra por Julie que contava os planos da viagem para Harry.  
-Nós vamos ficar hospedados em uma casa que tem um pedaço da praia nos fundos, e esse pedaço é totalmente particular só para nós – Harry ficava mais empolgado a cada palavrinha dela sobre a viagem – lá tem vários clubes dos mais variados tipos para ir à noite e vários restaurantes muito bons também.  
- Chegamos – disse Sirius mostrando a casa a sua frente, Harry e Julie inclinaram a cabeça na janela para poder ver melhor.  
- Nossa, ela é linda  
- Uau – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer ao olhar para a casa, ela estava longe de ser uma casa gigante e chamativa. Muito pelo contrário, era uma casa pequena e discreta com uma decoração colonial e do lado de fora era toda em madeira.


End file.
